


FOREVER, Javi

by UrbanCentauress



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Destination date, Detailed descriptions, Ex-rivals to something much more, First Kiss, Gemologist, Gift from Javi, Gift from Yuzu, Javi's testing the waters, Javi’s turn to flip, Jewelry appreciation, Love Confessions, M/M, No pain just fluff, Romance, Symbology, You get to decipher something yourself, Yuzu turned 25, Yuzu’s mind blown, gemstones, jewelry design, old-fashioned romance, 💎💚💜❤️💚💙💠♾, 🔴💎💠💚💜💗🤍♾
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22285558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UrbanCentauress/pseuds/UrbanCentauress
Summary: Yuzu receives a birthday present, which turns out to be more than just a pretty object.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu, Yuzuvier - Relationship
Comments: 66
Kudos: 78





	1. ἀδάμας

**Author's Note:**

> From Ancient Greek ἀδάμας (adámas, “unconquerable, invincible”).

It had arrived through a special courier, in a velvet box of deep viridian green. _“Happy 25th birthday, Yuzu, I hope this brings you good luck. I am no longer there to compete with you, but I will always be there for you,”_ read the card that came with it. Yuzu ran his trembling fingers over the soft surface of the box and carefully snapped it open, craning his neck and trying to peek at what was inside even before the box fully opened, as if expecting something to jump right out of it. Resting on a black silk cushion was a delicately crafted golden pendant, a heptagon with beautifully rounded corners. Slightly smaller than a dollar coin and incrusted with little gems along the edge, it looked like a mesmerizing tiny universe, each stone – a planet with a life of its own. In the center there was an engraving of a drawn bow and arrow, and within it, on both sides of the arrow spine, written in an elegant cursive were his initials, _Y_ and _H_. The colors of the gemstones reminded him of his second Romeo and Juliet costume and the rhinestones he himself had picked and handed to Johnny to bring him good luck: green, purple and burgundy, blue and white. Just like the ones on his costume, these were of different shapes and sizes. At the very top, in the shape of a triangle, was a clear diamond-like crystal. The other stone of the same size was round and placed in the lower right corner, its dark red hues strikingly regal. The four smaller stones that completed the circle were all uniform in their roundness but shone with different shades of marine blue and green. Yuzu took the pendant out of the box surprised by how deceivingly heavier it was than it looked and flipped it in his palm. The backside had the word ‘FOREVER’ engraved in minuscule uncial letters and below it – a signature he had seen more times than he could count, the very same one that decked the back of his iPod. Javi, forever Javi…

Unconsciously, Yuzu closed his hand and brought it to his chest. Javi knew him so well. He knew just how over the top he was, he knew what symbols were important to him. That awareness coming from Javi was of greater value to Yuzu than any physical object, still, this one here seemed like it wasn’t your run-of-the-mill piece, it looked like it was hiding a deeper meaning within itself. The pendant had warmed up from Yuzu’s hand and it felt like a part of his body now. He was eager to try it on, but it came without a chain or string, its empty bail ready to be threaded with a strand of his choice.

“Mother, will you look at this?” Yuzu asked excitedly as he entered the living room, where Yumi was resting with a book in her lap and an almost empty glass of water on the coffee table, evidence of her newly adopted habit to stay hydrated. She lifted her eyes without a word, her glance ready to return to the page, but as she saw the open box in her son’s hand, he got her full attention.

“From Javi, for my birthday,” said Yuzu bringing his treasure closer, smiling somewhat shyly, suddenly aware of his own heartbeat.

“It’s beautiful, honey, let me see. Beautiful and expensive, son, did you send him anything for Christmas?”

“I didn’t... We don’t do that... Is it… do you think the stones are real?”

Yumi did not say a thing. For a minute she inspected the pendant, then reached for her glass, drank the last sip of water making sure there was nothing left and turned it upside down. Griping the pendant face down with her long fingers, she ran a facet of the white stone across the bottom of the glass, leaving a noticeable scratch like a blade on ice. 

“Smooth as butter, dear,” she said, looking up. “It’s a diamond.”

  
📯Disclaimer: do _NOT_ use the scratch test on your valuable jewelry, it may damage the piece and it is not the most reliable way to assess authenticity.📯


	2. Much More to It

“These are all noble stones, honey. Wear it with great care.”

Yuzu was stubborn making his own decisions, but he considered his mother’s seal of approval essential when it came to two spheres: his love life (currently inexistent, nothing more to say) and gemstones. He knew he would not be able to be involved with a person his mother did not approve of, just like he couldn’t wear a crystal that was not okayed by her. She took gems seriously and invested a lot of time and effort, let alone money, to get the right ones for her son’s bracelets and for her own spiritual adornments. Yuzu felt a strange relief to hear his mother’s words, as if there had been more to wearing the pendant than the simple act of appreciating the gift and believing in its lucky charm powers… It was a present from Javi after all, and such a thoughtful one… Oh how he missed him…

“Did it come with a chain?” asked Yumi.

“No, I will have to get one,” said Yuzu carefully taking the pendant back from his mother’s hand and looking at it closely again, still dumbfounded by the precious gift.

“I’ll take it to a jeweler’s tomorrow,” suggested Yumi matter-of-factly.

“Give me the address, I would like to do it myself. If that’s OK,” added Yuzu in fear of sounding too blunt.

Yumi was pleasantly surprised to hear he was willingly agreeing to social interaction that fell outside of his duties as Yuzuru Hanyu. Those were rare occasions, given how exhausted he got from the constant avalanche of interviews, public appearances and charity events, photoshoots and, worst of all and most unwelcomed, obsessive stalkers.

“Pass me my phone, will you?” Yumi was in high spirits. “Here, let me forward you this: _Doyle & Seymour_, they’re one of the best in Toronto. I’m sure they’ll help you find just what you need. And don’t forget to thank Javi.”

How could he forget. How could he forget something that was on his mind all the time? The thought he woke up with and went to bed with, sometimes unconscious like a heartbeat: Ja-vi-Ja-vi-Ja-vi, but always present. But Javi was definitely busy preparing his show, so Yuzu decided to first get a necklace to go with the pendant and send Javi a picture of himself wearing it. And maybe arrange a call to thank him in person… Lost in his thoughts he caressed the pendant with his fingertips, feeling the tiny impressions of the letters on the back side, the warmth of the metal, the ridges of the engraving, the facets of the stones…

“Yuzu, are you listening?”

“Sorry, what?”

“I said, do you want me to make an appointment for you. Not that it’s needed, but it would give you more privacy, you know.”

Yuzu nodded. “Yes… yes, please.”

***

It would have been much easier to order the chain online, that Yuzu knew perfectly well. But somehow realizing how much thought Javi had put into the pendant made him want to walk the extra mile and show it the attention it deserved. So there he was, in a tiny jewelry boutique in Downtown Toronto, trying to explain to the assistant what he needed and for what purpose.

“I’m an athlete, so I need it strong. When I move, you know.”

“Oh? What sport do you play?” asked the assistant unsuspectingly.

“I’m a figure skater,” responded Yuzu feeling the pressure of being recognized lifted and breathing a sigh of relief.

“It’s for this…” he opened the box.

“Oh… _OH_, that is… that is spectacular, do you mind if I…”

“Of course not, here,” Yuzu took the pendant out of the box and placed it in the shop assistant’s palm.

“Extraordinary… Let me see… We have these necklaces right here, and don’t look at the length, we can adjust it. We also have these ones, very durable and maybe more delicate on the skin if you intend to wear it often…”

“I would like to wear it all the time…”

“Why don’t we try one of these to see how it feels. By the way, Ms Seymour, over there,” – she nodded at a young woman with long curly hair- “…is an art historian and curator at the Royal Ontario Museum, we’re collaborating in some jewelry restauration projects. Would you like to show her the piece you brought? She’ll be able to tell you more about it, if you’d like, she specializes in jewelry…”

“Of course, if she doesn’t mind…” As much as he wanted to avoid speaking with too many people, Yuzu felt excited to learn more about the pendant, especially after the reaction he got when he showed it to the shop assistant, who was now waving at the other woman to come and look at the piece.

“I’m Chloë,” said the historian as she extended her hand smiling.

“Yuzu, nice to meet you…”

“Oh… I… I know who you are,” she said shyly. “I don’t follow the sport as much as I would like, I must admit, but I am a great admirer of your skating. What an honor! Can I help you with anything? May I see what piece the necklace is for?”

Yuzu felt he wasn’t risking too much handing her the pendant. Javi’s signature was only recognizable to skating geeks, which she seemingly wasn’t. He watched Chloë’s face as it lit up with surprise.

“I haven’t seen one of these in a long time, you know. Especially custom made recently and not pulled out of an old jewelry box.”

Yuzu looked at her bewildered. _One of these?_ What did she mean?

“It’s a marvelously executed piece, I must say. Impressive craftmanship, hard to find these days. It was a gift, I assume?”

“Yes, actually…”

“If you’re curious, I will be very happy to tell you more about this pendant. There’s more to it than meets the eye. When you’re done picking out the chain, I’ll be right there,” Chloë offered with sincere enthusiasm of a scholar.

Yuzu bowed in appreciation and watched her curls disappear in the doorway. This visit was getting more interesting than he had bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll never know what you think unless you tell me! Share your thoughts in the comments ✍🏻 Thank you!


	3. The Silent Messenger

The door was left welcomingly ajar, but Yuzu knocked on it anyway, entering as he heard Chloë’s voice urging him to come in; his knees a little bent, shoulders forward, head tilted and eyes smiling. The space looked like a curiosity shop, furnished with solid wood shelves and decorated with old paintings depicting views of Old Toronto, and a full-body portrait of a poised gentleman with a pocket watch, just what you would want to find in one of the few remaining colonial buildings like this one, which now housed the jewelry store. He looked around, the shelves were full of books, boxes with intricate designs and, above all, crystals. Some of them raw, some cut and polished, some with carefully sculpted forms emerging of a larger boulder, some turned into graceful statuettes. In stark opposition to the antique air of the room stood the rather large pieces of equipment: a binocular microscope and a polariscope on one desk and a bunch of smaller gadgets on the other.

Chloë happily showed him around and then offered him a seat at one of the oak desks, across from herself, placing a velvet tray between them.

“Shall we take a look?”

Yuzu nodded excitedly and placed the necklace with the pendant at the center of the tray.

“I have said this already, but I have to say it again. This pendant is a _marvelous_ piece. It is inspired by the early Victorian jewelry and not only is it masterfully crafted, it also respects all the symbolism of the era. 19th century England,” she specified, seeing that Yuzu needed a little more context. “A very romantic period thanks to the obsession with the young Queen Victoria and her deep love to Prince Albert. It left to us a whole universe of symbols. Now some of them here will mean more to you personally than they do to me. Let’s start with the shape of your pendant. Universally, a heptagon represents balance and perfection, it stands for the seven days of creation and the seven days of the week, every day without exceptions, meaning _forever_. It also refers to an old model of the universe, with its seven planets. It’s a strong symbol that encompasses the totality of time and matter, feelings, instincts and love. Does number 7 have a particular importance to you?”

“It’s my lucky number, yes… And my birthday, December 7th….” Another important seven that came to mind was Javi’s seven consecutive European titles, but this he kept to himself. Still trying to process what Chloë had said about the symbolism of the shape, he decided not to jump to conclusions too early. However, some of it made a lot of sense, Javi did write FOREVER on the back side. And didn’t he tell Javi exactly a year ago that he would respect him forever? _Respect_ wasn’t quite what he meant to say then, anyway, but even if it wasn’t the _whole_ truth, it was still true.

“Oh, well this adds meaning to the bow and arrow then, if you are a Sagittarius.”

“Yes, it is also part of my name in Japanese. May I?” Yuzu borrowed a pen and spelled out his name on a piece of paper that Chloë offered to him. A bow with an arrow was one of his favorite symbols because it represented his character: having a clear aim, shooting and hitting it in the bull’s-eye. Archery always appealed to him for its elegance and nobility, for its call for precision, for its intimidating beauty. Javi could not have chosen a better engraving.

“I imagine that the choice of gold is not accidental either?”

Yuzu smiled a guilty smile, nodding his head.

“And it looks like a small gold medal,” he said cheerfully. “Doesn’t it?”

“You have seen more of those than I ever will!” laughed Chloë. “Let’s look at the stones, shall we?” she said and carefully placed the pendant under the microscope.

“Is that… is that a real diamond?” Yuzu could no longer contain his curiosity.

“No doubt whatsoever, and a flawlessly clear one, come see for yourself.”

Yuzu looked at the magnified stone, which did not have a single speck in it.

“It’s hard to tell its weight because it’s incrusted, but based on the trillion cut and the size, I’d say it’s somewhere between a half and three quarters of a carat.”

Yuzu didn’t really know what that meant, he was still not over the thought that Javi would present him with something so precious.

“But the real star of this pendant is here,” whispered Chloë as she carefully turned the pendant and focused the lens on the red crystal. “A Burmese ruby, the finest of them all. Look at this silky color, it stands second to none. Much rarer than a diamond, this one here is a remarkable gemstone.”

“It is?” Yuzu couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He had always thought the diamond was the king of all gems.

“This type of ruby is what other rubies are compared to, it is of supreme quality and its hues are just stunning. Look at that glow.”

Yuzu was speechless. What was Javi thinking, this must have cost him a fortune. Not only that, why would he decide to send this to him when they didn’t really have a habit of exchanging even simple gifts. They would remember each other’s birthday and share a cake at the club or send one another a message if they were not together… It’s true that Yuzu had conducted a choir of multiple thousands of spectators to make them sing Happy Birthday to Javi last year, but this in no way amounted to a gift of such proportions.

Chloë had put the pendant back on the velvet tray, she looked just as excited but nowhere near as perplexed as Yuzu.

“These two green stones are emeralds, this one,” she pointed at the light blue stone in the upper left corner, “… is a topaz, and this one here is, of course, a sapphire, also very valuable, second to diamond in hardness. Such a gorgeous deep blue, there is nothing quite like it.”

So his mother was right, those were all noble stones…

“Now that you know what they are, you’re probably curious to know what they mean?” Chloë’s eyes burned with enthusiasm.

Yuzu wanted to know everything. Javi was clearly trying to convey something important and Yuzu didn’t want to waste this opportunity that had fallen into his lap. He pulled his chair closer to the desk and looked at Chloë. Was he taking a risk of exposing something that was meant for his eyes only? But then, how did Javi expect him to read this without any help? His intuition rarely failed him and there was something about Chloë that made him trust her.

“Please tell me everything you can,” he finally said, determined.

“It’s my pleasure, Yuzu, really. In broad terms, the symbols in this pendant transmit a message of the other person’s thoughts about you, their feelings towards you and their best wishes to you. Let’s start with the diamond. As a symbol, it stands for purity, strength of character and high morals, devotion and righteousness. Notice how it is located at the very top, pointing upwards like an arrow? It represents your mind and your strong will. In English we use the word _adamant_, meaning determined and insistent, well, it comes from Old Greek, a word that meant untamable, invincible, unconquerable. The word _diamond_ is related to it and it stands for all those qualities.”

How Yuzu wished it was true. His recent loss still felt bitter, he felt weak, far from invincible. He wanted to do better, to show everybody his best self, to jump over that wall that he kept crashing into… Maybe that was what adamant meant? Not giving up?

“The emeralds represent patience, compassion and unconditional love. See, how there’s two of them? The top one symbolizes the patience of the mind, while the lower one stands for the patience of the body, thus creating a perfect balance. They can mean a variety of things: it is either telling you to be patient with yourself and give yourself time, or it is saying “_I will wait for you as long as it takes_” or both…

“_Wait_ for me?”

“Yes, the interpretations can vary to a certain degree, but this is still a confession of love.”

Yuzu was utterly baffled. Javi loved people, that was true. Javi loved him, too, as a good rival, as a training mate, but this sounded more like the romantic kind of love, the one that he feared to admit even to himself he was feeling. He had always known it was a can of worms that he didn’t want to risk opening. He just couldn’t afford it, not when he had to focus, not when the risk of falling into the darkest place after finding out that Javi was not interested was so high.

“Remember that it’s a very romantic era we’re talking about,” said Chloë noticing his confusion. “And what better to prove it than the ruby, which is the ultimate symbol of passionate love? Look at where it is located: when you wear the pendant, it is pointing right to your heart.”

The heart that was beating so fast against his ribcage that he was certain Chloë could hear it.

“The positioning of the arrow is quite deliberate, too. It isn’t just an arrow of a Sagittarius. When it is pointing downwards, it is the arrow of Cupid, the god of desire and passion, shot from above straight into the heart. There is more, look where the arrow is coming from: the topaz. In Victorian symbology, it stands for love, affection, honesty and, most importantly, clarity of feelings, which means “_I am certain of my love for you_.” This pendant is a Victorian love letter, that is clear as day.”

Yuzu’s face looked as if he’d just found out he’d be answering all his press conference questions in English. Was he dreaming? If he was, he didn’t want to wake up.

“Finally, there’s the amethyst, which is meant to give you protection and shield you from anything that’s bad and evil, and the sapphire, the symbol of faith, spiritual and emotional strength and wise judgement, which helps with making wise decisions,” concluded Chloë with a smile. “Is all of that unexpected?”

“Quite…”

Yuzu had been managing to hold it in but as soon as he spoke, the tears just fell. He smiled and cried and couldn’t stop either one.

“I’m so sorry, Chloë, I’m so sorry…”

“Nobody should be sorry for love,” she said warmly, passing him a box of tissues.

“It’s just that… I’m so happy… It’s… I’m just…” Yuzu was not making any sense now. He took the pendant in his hand but couldn’t really see it through the tears.

“Let me bring you some water before I show you one more thing,” Chloë stood up from the desk with a cheeky smile.

He felt a kind touch of hand on his shoulder and turned around in his seat to take the glass of water. After all those salty tears it tasted almost sweet.

“So, are you ready for the last bit?”

He was and he wasn’t. But he smiled affirmatively.

“This pendant is what we call an acrostic, which means that the first letter of every gemstone spells out a word. Here, let me show you,” she took the piece of paper where Yuzu had spelled his name and started writing down the names of the gems, underlining the first letter of each word. “It starts here at the top and goes around clock-wise: Diamond, Emerald, Amethyst, Ruby, another Emerald, Sapphire, and Topaz. It says _DEAREST FOREVER,_ Yuzu.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am leaving this here, in the hopes that you enjoyed the story. It is a good place to end it, but if you would like to see it continued, let me know in the comments! ✍🏻💕


	4. Patience

The alarm went off at 5:50 am and Javi groaned. He was running the show and he had to get up, there was no excuse and no way around it. They were testing the arena in A Coruña at eight in the morning and he needed at least a couple of hours before he could step on the ice, so much needed to be done. It was still dark outside, the humidity and chill coming from the ocean seemed to be seeping in through every crack it could find. 10 more minutes… Javi took his phone to reset the alarm but never got to do it because of the name he saw on his screen… A message from Yuzu.

_DEAREST Javi, thank you for the best gift of my life. ❤️ I have so much to tell you, but I will wait until we are together. Goodnight… _

And a picture of Yuzu shirtless, lying in his bed, planting a kiss on the pendant. No alarm in the world would have made Javi more alert.

It came all at once: the realisation that Yuzu had received the pendant and in some felicitous ways deciphered the message (he had never called him DEAREST, let alone in all caps), the sight of his chest, slightly fuller than Javi remembered, so unbashful and candid, so real, wisps of his dark hair splayed out on a light blue pillow, a bit longer than the last time he’d seen him, eyes closed, and his smiling lips on the pendant.

“No me lo puedo creer… no me lo puedo creer…,” was all Javi could say, covering his face in blissful disbelief, eyelashes suddenly wet and heavy, his heart now beating fast, driving out the last memory of sleep from his body. He looked back at the picture, oh how he wanted to be there… to see that view in real life and not on the screen of his phone… to pin Yuzu to the mattress and shower him with kisses… to wish him goodnight and to stay long enough to say good morning… to do all the things they missed out on, but first of all, to hold him and to let their bodies believe what their minds already knew: that they were together.

Javi was the first one to come down for breakfast. He poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down at a table on his own. Just as David’s sleepy figure appeared in the lounge and made a beeline for the coffee and pastries, he sent his response to Yuzu:

_💗💗 Please please tell me you can come…_ Along with a link to a charming AirBnB… in Alfama, Lisbon.

***

This time Yuzu finally felt like he had a good reason to put himself first, to pack a bag and to follow his heart. He knew going meant he would spend hours wearing himself out in airports and on planes, he would miss a week of training and ruin some family plans. He also knew not going meant he would suffer from unbearable longing, which in its own turn would jeopardize everything else. There were things he wanted to say to Javi, things he had never said to anyone else, and _that_ he simply couldn’t do over a message or even a call. His recent losses in competitions had left jarring wounds and there was nobody on earth who could help him heal better than Javi. He just needed to go. Decided. A week to start the new year together. Why Portugal? It could have been anywhere else, Yuzu didn’t care. As long as the flight was direct and the place wasn’t swarming with figure skating fans, he was okay with it. As long as Javi was there to meet him, it could be anywhere in the world. To Yuzu’s relief, his mother took the news well:

“Which suitcase do you want to take?” was all she asked, smiling knowingly, when he told her about the trip. She knew him too well to doubt his happiness, it was written all over her son’s face.

He still had about two weeks to rest and recover after his most recent competition. Javi’s last show had been scheduled on New Year’s Eve in Madrid, and the following day… The following day was a beautiful mystery. They will surely hug at the airport, and maybe Javi’s hand will brush against his, lightly, as if accidentally, the way it always did when they were around other people. Maybe Javi will smile and his eyes will dart to the floor for a brief moment before looking up from under the eyelashes, knowing that Yuzu is feeling just as timid. Maybe it will take them some courage to name that feeling of infinite attraction, of togetherness, of the bareness of their souls. And maybe it will be easier to simply bare the body, and the soul will follow. Maybe they will throw themselves into it with reckless abandon right away, from the very start, with no introduction, no hesitation, no self-awareness…

Neither of them knew what would happen but both were thinking about it as the day was approaching. They got into the habit of sending a goodnight message before going to bed, but both avoided saying too much, keeping that special moment for the time they meet. It was driving Yuzu crazy. He could no longer hold it in: _I love you, Javi, I have always loved you,_ was all he wanted to say, screaming at the top of his lungs, but he fought it back every night, sending a warm but inexplicit message instead, just enough to keep the embers red, just so he could say it when they met. _“I will wait for you for as long as it takes,”_ he kept repeating what Chloë had read in the emeralds, and the more times he said it in his head, the more it sounded like the voice of Javi, eventually replacing Chloë’s timbre with the familiar Spanish-tinted tones, the only way to reassure him Javi’s interest would not fade over time. _Patience, have patience, _he thought to himself, unconsciously tracing the facets of the green stones on his pendant.

Yuzu had always been better at keeping his feelings to himself, but Javi… Javi really struggled, if glowing and smiling without a break can be called struggling. Everybody close to him knew him to be recently single and uninvolved with anybody, but he looked like he was in the middle of his honeymoon. He was all smiles, his eyes were dreamy, his skating was inspired. When he heard the rumors of an alleged fling with Celia, his partner on Revolution on Ice, he knew he had to do something. It did help to sell the love story they were performing, it did contribute to their undeniable professional chemistry, but it didn’t do any good to their personal lives. It gave grounds for assuming that Celia was picked not for her talent but for having an intimate relationship with Javi, and it hollowed her. Javi wanted to nip the rumors in the bud and prevent all the possible speculations about whom he was seeing before it got out of control. Claiming he was single was clearly not an option anymore, for nobody was buying it when everything about the way he behaved screamed the opposite. The opportunity to fix it just offered itself and he went for it.

_Yuzu, if you read the press, please know… I invented the girlfriend, but everything else is true… 💕 _He texted immediately after giving the interview to DIEZ Minutos.

Yuzu smiled at the whole charade and at how clever it was. It justified Javi’s future trips to Japan, which Yuzu anticipated to be many, it justified the fact that the girlfriend was never seen on the ice, because she was not a skater. It justified her absence from Javi’s pictures, as she was uninvolved in his professional life, which Javi emphasized was so important to him. It justified Javi’s love-struck demeanor, which was the only true thing in that story. _“Muy enamorado”_ was the only truth Yuzu needed to know as he started getting ready for his trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU to those who returned to this fic, sending emeralds in exchange for your patience! 💚💚💚
> 
> The interview that made it to the story: https://www.diezminutos.es/famosos-corazon/famosos-espanoles/a30333827/javier-fernandez-patinador-entrevista-novia-revolution-on-ice/ where Javi says he is very much in love with his Japanese girlfriend, who understands the nature of his profession and does not get between him and his work. Gosh, don't we just twist EVERYTHING to keep our ship afloat!


	5. (Parenthesis)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little parenthesis that hopefully won't dilute the story, a little update about what Yuzu had been up to besides training and dreaming. Looks like he made a new friend!

The building was bizarre. Its older wing on the left was a solid Romanesque-inspired edifice with a low center of gravity, as if growing out straight from the ground, planted there by a heavy hand to outlive those who had envisioned it. But on the right, wedged smack into it in the most unpredictable ways was a massive metal and glass structure that resembled a giant crystal. Its design gave it an air of savageness and freedom, it looked like it had formed there organically, without anybody’s intervention, just because the forces that gave birth to it were stronger than anything else around it. Yuzu paused for a minute to take it all in. He couldn’t find a better way to describe his mental state right now. Just recently, his life was like that well-planned out construction until a set of crystals broke through the tough walls of the fortress. Like a crystal, Javi’s love took time to grow from chaos to perfection, from tiny molecules of their first encounters to a constant growth together in Toronto, till it became larger than life and shattered the strongest guard that got in its way. He checked the location on his phone before crossing the street. That was it, the Royal Ontario Museum. 

Chloë met him at the door, delighted to see Yuzu again. She had received his Thank You card with two tickets to Worlds in Montreal and felt like it was a gift too generous for the little she had done. When he got in touch again almost two weeks later, asking for a recommendation about custom-made jewelry, she reassured him _Doyle & Seymour_ would be honored to assist him and offered a private tour of the museum where she worked, as they discussed the details. Yuzu hadn’t been to a museum for quite some time and the experience was truly refreshing. She walked him through the galleries of geology and mineralogy and showed him their collections of jewelry, stopping here and there to point out some interesting particularities, to tell him the stories behind the tiger claw necklace, the kimberlite pipe hunts that lead to diamonds and many others, all news to Yuzu, who felt like he was discovering an entirely new universe. They also talked about families, Yuzu couldn’t help but notice the connection between Chloë’s last name and the jewelry boutique where they had met.

“The house belonged to my grandfather, an English jeweler. He owned the boutique and made a rather good fortune for himself in those times. I remember growing up surrounded by gems and precious metals, they always fascinated me,” smiled Chloë. “I guess they still do... I am lucky to have access to the lab, which you visited, and we have a great professional team that collaborates in jewelry reconstruction. So… my life is divided between the museum and the lab, I am equally invested in both.”

Chloë’s story was fascinating. In some ways she reminded Yuzu of himself. She was passionate about what she did, she was good at what she did. She also spoke about her work as if it were a lifestyle, as if it left no room for personal life. There _was_ no personal life to talk about. She lived with her cat Bartleby, her long-term companion for many years, Yuzu asked if she had a picture and sure enough, she had hundreds. By the time the talk turned back to the pendant that Yuzu had asked her to help design, they had both opened up about things they usually kept away from other people. Yuzu knew she was single and heartbroken for quite a while, she knew he’d been secretly in love but did not dare think about having a relationship… until now… For some reason, they let each other be vulnerable that evening and both felt relieved after sharing what mattered, without naming names, without asking difficult questions.

“How long do you think it would take?” Yuzu was planning a couple of months ahead, as always.

“It should be ready by the end of March,” she said reassuringly.

“His birthday is in April, you see…” said Yuzu and paused, looking down at his shoes, feeling a wave of heat roll up his neck. “Chloë, I… I probably gave you enough clues so there’s no point in hiding who that is…”

Chloë shook her head. “Don’t worry. If I tell anybody, it will be Barty. And he’s discretion itself!”

  
  


🐈 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those curious what the museum looks like 🏠💎 
> 
> https://www.rom.on.ca/en/about-us


	6. All the Things We Haven't Done

People, people, people, trolley carts, a wheelchair, suitcases, backpacks, hats, rolled-up yoga mats, strollers, a dog, a tired crying toddler, a tall gentleman with a guitar on his back, a lady with one-too-many facelifts, a group of Boy Scouts… YUZU. Javi spotted him as soon as he walked through the door at arrivals. He was wearing an oversized coat, a baseball cap and glasses, but the tilt of his head and the grip of his hand on the suitcase were so familiar that Javi would have recognized him however disguised he tried to be.

“You’re here,” he whispered in the crook of Yuzu’s neck, feeling him nod his head as he hugged him tightly.

“Jaaaviii…” Yuzu exhaled, unable to say anything else, feeling Javi’s palms go up and down his sides.

“I’m parked on the lower level,” said Javi smiling, when he looked back at Yuzu, his eyes two sparkling stars. “Let me take this,” he took Yuzu’s backpack off his shoulders, “… and let’s go home?”

Home, this foreign city that Yuzu had never been to, _bem-vindo a Lisboa_ – it greeted him – and it did feel like home. The narrow streets of the old town got only narrower and steeper and to reach the apartment they had to park the car and hike for a couple of minutes up a winding alley, past the beautiful entrances to homes with large planters arranged right outside the doors, with wrought iron balconies above their heads, to the very top of the hill. Once there, Javi unlocked the door half hidden by a giant vine and showed Yuzu into a tile-lined stairway that led to their place.

“Ours for the whole week,” he said, “I hope you like it.”

“Oh my god…” Yuzu was looking around amazed, it was nothing like the faceless hotel rooms he was used to staying in. The centenary beams of the house were exposed, the white-washed walls were decked with tasteful artwork, ornamented rugs covered the wooden floors, it smelled of bergamot floor wax and fresh bedlinen.

“Come, check this out,” waved Javi as he opened the blinds revealing an almost vertiginous view of the city lying beneath them: a mosaic of red-tile roofs, church steeples and colorful, ornate azulejos on the façades, all of it ending abruptly at the bottom of the hill, curbed by the dreamy blue waters of the Tagus. The river was speckled with scattered sailboats here and there, its other bank – a distant and hazy line of indigo. “It feels like we’re on top of the world, doesn’t it?”

“Wow… It totally does,” Yuzu turned to Javi, “but… I think… not because of that,” he nodded at the view, his eyes now fixated on Javi’s face, on the way the evening light was hitting it, the way his eyelashes lowered, the way his lips parted, the way his breath quickened… Yuzu moved closer… and closer… and closer… suddenly feeling weak in the knees and unable to think clearly… Javi’s lips touched his and he closed his eyes, a little tensed up and afraid to move so as not to interrupt this dream but then Javi pulled him in and moaned faintly… and Yuzu just lost it… feeling Javi’s tongue in his mouth, swooning from the intoxicating euphoria, allowing it to take over his senses, kissing him with the want and the hunger that he had kept in for so long.

“I missed you so much,” Javi was breathless… “so very much…” he kept kissing him and talking at the same time… “Yuzu… oh my god…” another kiss, and they both dissolved into silent laughter, their foreheads pressed together, their hands linked, their hearts beating fast.

“This is so insane,” Javi whispered, smiling at Yuzu.

“Everything about this… Javi… _everything_ about this is insane!”

“Come, I’ll show you around,” Javi pulled him by the hand. “The bedroom… I mean… the bed_rooms_… I was going to let you decide… are here, and if you want to take a shower, it’s over to this side here… and there’s WiFi, and…”

“Javi…”

“Yes?”

“The bed-_room_.”

“Really?”

Yuzu nodded with a flirty smirk on his face. “Really.”

“You know what’s really weird?”

“What?”

“That this is not weird,” Javi pulled him into another kiss.

They were both equal parts excited and ridiculously lost between Javi wanting to show him the place and let Yuzu settle in or at least take off his coat, and them being unable to let go of each other, stunned by how quickly things accelerated and how little time it took to get where they were since Yuzu landed.

“Tomorrow I’m making dinner but tonight I booked us a place, is that OK? You’re not too tired to go out?”

“Don’t worry, Javi, I’ll take a shower and I’ll be fine.”

“OK. I just want you to be comfortable here,” Javi grazed Yuzu’s cheek softly.

“Well, I’m already _quite_ comfortable, as you can see,” Yuzu said making fun of himself and his rather uncustomary advance just minutes ago.

“No complaints!” Javi raised his hands laughing.

***

Dinner was at 9pm, in a charming little restaurant with only a handful of tables, all of them private enough for conversation and small enough for holding your companion’s hand, which was just what they needed.

“You’re wearing it…” Javi smiled a little shyly, pointing at the pendant on Yuzu’s chest.

“All the time. All. The. Time. And I love it… But Javi… what if I had never figured it out? Never run into Chloë? How could you leave it all to chance?” Yuzu just couldn’t imagine that this, all of this may have never happened if it hadn’t been for pure coincidence. He knew it was thanks to Javi that they were, in fact, together, but the very thought of them going on with their lives same as before, separately… he almost blamed Javi for the risk he took. “Javi, why make it so complicated?”

“Yuzu, I’ll be honest with you, I was terrified. Imagine I said everything I wanted to say to you just like this. And you said _no_… Or if I had written it in a letter, and you were not interested, we couldn’t possibly pretend that didn’t happen. It would be so awkward… You would have felt bad if you ignored it, I would be miserable not only because you couldn’t respond to my feelings but also because we would have lost the friendship that we had. And I simply… I couldn’t bear losing that. If being your friend was the only way to be close to you and to see you happy… I would have done it. Sending you the pendant meant you could simply thank me for the gift, and I would never find out if you knew what it meant or not unless you told me. And if a miracle happened and you found out… and felt the same… we would be having dinner together, holding hands…” Javi looked up just to see Yuzu wiping his eyes with the cuff of his sleeve.

Yuzu was a mess of emotions, living his happiness and letting it sink in, and moved by how noble Javi’s decision had been. Javi really was a modern Don Quijote, an old-fashioned romantic who’d do anything for the sake of his loved one… Yuzu was fanning his eyes with the free hand, gripping Javi’s fingers with the other, laughing and crying at the same time. “Javi, you idiot, why would I ever say no?!”

“Because… I’m an idiot…?”

“We are both lucky idiots, Javi…”

Javi raised a glass to that. He couldn’t be happier. That night Yuzu fell asleep in his arms, tired after the long trip, exhausted from all the emotions that he’d gone through in such a short time, sinking into Javi’s embrace.

***

Javi was the first one to wake up. Yuzu was still asleep, the T-shirt he’d gone to bed wearing was on the bedside, he must have gotten too warm at night… Javi didn’t want to get too excited too soon, but he couldn’t look away… Yuzu was lying on his side facing him, his silky hair covering his eyebrows, his lips relaxed, one hand under the pillow, the curve of his waist so deep even the comforter couldn’t disguise it. Javi was thinking of all the things they had never experienced together and although they only had a week, he wished to create new memories, enough for them to live on when they were apart. He got up without making a sound and when Yuzu finally opened his eyes about half an hour later, the smell of coffee and freshly squeezed orange juice had filled the bedroom.

“Morning,” Javi smiled from behind his coffee mug. “Just a sec,” he disappeared into the kitchen and got back holding a tray.

Yuzu opened his mouth to tell him not to worry and was trying to get his brain to work so he could remind Javi in a polite way that he didn’t drink coffee…

“I made tea for you,” Javi said as if reading his mind. He set the tray on the bedstand next to Yuzu, who couldn’t believe he was waking up to this decadence. A glass of fresh juice, a little bowl with green tea, fragrant and nutty, and a pastel de nata - a custard tart- straight from the bakery from around the corner.

There were so many things they had not done together… They had shared many breakfasts, but none of them in bed, without having to rush, enjoying every sip and every bite, admiring the sunlight that was peeking in through the sheer white curtains. They had showered at the same time before, after a competition or a day of training, just to wash away the sweat and the fatigue, but never together, like they did later that noon, steam covering the walls, Yuzu’s fingers digging into Javi’s skin as he lathered him up, his fingernails leaving red trails on Javi’s muscles. They had seen each other naked multiple times, a quick glimpse from the corner of the eye as they would get in and out of their costumes, but never quite like that, purposefully and with gusto, as Javi did when he discovered the perfection of Yuzu’s naked body, first with his hands… only then with his eyes… then with his mouth… turned on by the view of Yuzu’s defined figure straddling him, his hands clenching the sheets on both sides of Javi’s head, his new pendant dangling above Javi’s face… the feeling of him taking over Javi’s senses as they moved together covered in sweat… Yuzu melted at Javi’s languid gracefulness, his teasing gaze, his barely-there smile, his touch that combined both strength and delicacy… a touch that indulged in the satin of Yuzu’s skin: hands, lips, teeth and tongue, licking the salt off of Yuzu’s neck.

“Was that me? I’m sorry, sweety… I got carried away…” Javi ran his fingers gently over a red mark on Yuzu’s neck, as they stood in front of the bathroom mirror.

Yuzu shook his head. “Don’t be. This way I know it was real.” He loved that his body bore evidence of their passion, he wanted it to last, to be able to see it when they were apart, to have proof of their bodies being together. If Javi had given him a scar, he would have cherished it like a blessing. He looked at himself in the mirror, Javi’s figure behind him, one hand on Yuzu’s hip, lips landing on his shoulder… It was HIM, the Yuzuru he had always wanted to be, uninhibited, true to his feelings, not living for anybody else, embracing the one thing he had always yearned for. “I’m bringing my old programs back,” he said reaching back to run his fingers through Javi’s hair.

“What do you mean?”

“Chopin and Seimei, for the Four Continents,” Yuzu’s voice was calm and thoughtful. “I created them when you were with me, I feel most myself when I skate them.”

“What about the tributes?”

“I’ve had enough, Javi. While I’m still at the top of the game, I want to skate for myself. And for you,” he added and turned around to face Javi. “Because I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, so seeing Yuzu wear a new pendant at 4CC was uncanny to say the least. And I thought that was outrageously out of character when I wrote this! Never underestimate Mr. Hanyu...
> 
> Thank you for reading up to here, leave your thoughts in the comments!✍🏻 💕🙏🏼


	7. FOREVER, Yuzu

Chloë had been right, it was the ruby, not the diamond that was the real star of the pendant, it was the heart and not the mind that accounted for Yuzu’s happiness. The week in Lisbon was so magical that it flew by like an instant, but short as it was, it left both him and Javi with a sense of permanence, a new norm, a pleasant routine. They would sleep in, then do some light stretching on the floor in the living room, have breakfast together, then take a shower (often times extended) and get on with their day, head out to grab a bite somewhere in the neighborhood and go explore the city afterwards. Yuzu would look at the paving stones of basalt and limestone under his feet - the intricate ornaments formed by the sturdy cubes of black and white rock – and admire how each of them seemed to be in its own place, just like everything in his own life had found its place, ending up in a beautiful pattern.

He was just back to Toronto and already missing Javi, the furtive handholding on the streets of Lisbon in the safety of the evening light, the comfort of waking up next to him, completely naked and unrestricted, being able to share the passion, giving himself entirely, focusing on Javi’s pleasure and receiving just as much back… He also missed their quiet moments on the couch, each of them immersed in their own work, Javi writing emails, Yuzu watching videos of skaters and ballet dancers, his feet tucked under Javi’s thigh. It felt like the best week of his life, almost too good to be true, a celebratory beginning of a new decade, a reset, a time to build on the past, but living in the present, looking forward to the future. He felt elated and recharged, ready to take on the new challenges.

The very moment he landed in Seoul, the comments about the “new Yuzuru” started pouring in. A new backpack, a new pair of skate-guards, a new pendant, a new mindset, all of it leading up to a new victory, breaking the long-standing spell of close, but no cigar. Javi congratulated him on the phone with “wait until I see you,” and Yuzu was sure it would have been worth fighting for _that_ alone.

They talked every single day, sometimes for only a couple of minutes, sometimes longer, sometimes they would video-call and go about whatever they had to do that day: Javi would iron his shirts in the background, Yuzu would work on his computer, as if they had been in the same room, sharing comfortable silence, looking at each other from time to time, sometimes soothed, other times excited by the other’s presence. They couldn’t make plans to meet before Worlds, Yuzu’s schedule was just too intense, while Javi was also busy traveling to Japan with his Flamenco show, but once that was over with, they’d get together in April and celebrate everything there was to celebrate: Yuzu’s victories, Javi’s birthday, and their love, stronger with every passing day.

***

It was late in the evening and the boutique had been closed, but Chloë was still sitting at her grandfather’s old desk in his office, which now served as the gemology lab. The desk was messy, as it would always be when she was working on an exciting project: there were multiple dictionaries and art books open, she had a calculator, a pair of compasses, an eraser and an open sketch book in front of her. Chewing on the tip of the pencil she ran her finger down the list of features Yuzu had asked her to include in the pendant. “This kid is going to kill me, Grandpa,” she muttered to her grandfather’s portrait on the wall and smiled, shaking her head. Yuzu had met with her shortly after returning from Seoul and asked her to add just a couple more details to the already long list, which now included love (and, mind you, _being_ in love, which Yuzu stressed was a different thing), memories, ice, wings, desire, protection, passion, a promise to wait forever, brilliance, blossoms, resilience, eternity, and an allusion to Portugal. With a little bit of research and creativity, this could all be done, had it not been for the last requirement: not flashy_._ “I can give him diamonds and rubies, wings and feathers, but make them not flashy? How on earth am I going to do that?!” Chloë kept looking at the portrait when one little detail caught her eye: her grandfather’s pocket watch, which he was holding in his hand. “There is no way I can disguise the gemstones, unless…” She pulled her sketch book and started drawing… erasing… and drawing anew… taking notes, marking them with arrows and circles, adding a touch of color, going back to her books, checking some details on the internet and adding remarks on the sketch. “Thanks, Grandpa. You would be proud,” she said a couple of hours later, sitting back in her chair to look at the finished drawing, exhausted and hungry, but happy with the result.

Yuzu read her email first thing in the morning. There was a lot he did not understand in her sketch, but he was sure Chloë would explain everything in detail when they met. He loved the idea of the pendant and was looking forward to being taken on yet another journey of symbols, similar to the one that had brought him to where he was now: in a relationship with Javi. Later that week he found himself in the very same chair where he’d sat wiping off his tears as Chloë revealed Javi’s message and he was getting emotional again, for somewhat different reasons. Those past couple of months had given him two invaluable gifts: the love of his life and a friend for a lifetime. He clicked with Chloë from the very beginning, and although she was about ten years his senior, that did not matter one bit. They were on the same wavelengths, they shared a similar worldview, they found the same things funny and the same things touching. She was the only person besides his mother that he had told about his feelings for Javi, but, unlike with his mother, he was more comfortable talking to Chloë about the more intimate details of the relationship. Never salaciously, never crossing the boundaries of what he thought was appropriate, but sharing the little random things he loved about Javi: his smell, his knees, his lips on the verge of smiling but the split second before that, the way he pronounced his name, like it was the most beautiful word in the world, how cute he was when he was sleepy but still tried to talk to Yuzu, savoring every minute they spent together. Yuzu felt that if it hadn’t been for her, sitting right in front of him, listening to his endless talk, he would simply explode. The feeling he had been secretly nursing for years now had multiplied to infinity and was too big to hold in, he just had to share it with somebody.

“So, what do you think? Shall we go with it?” she asked after they finally went over the design of the pendant.

“Chloë, it is perfect.” Yuzu liked that it was somebody who knew of Javi and about Javi, that designed it. He was sure that he wouldn’t have been able to achieve it had he not shared his story with Chloë, had it been a perfunctory purchase from somebody without a clue whose chest it was going to adorn.

“I chose engraving where I could, just to keep the weight down, but I got the ruby in there, as well as the other gems we had spoken about. Now that I know you approve of the idea, we can get it started. Oh, and by the way, I had to contact a new gem dealer because it was on such short notice and guess what…”

Yuzu leaned in, raising his eyebrows.

“…I think I know who is coming with me to Worlds to see you skate…”

“Chloë! Tell me more, tell me more, tell me everything!”

…

***

It was the week of his birthday and Javi was excited to see Yuzu soon. He had started the countdown long ago and those last couple of days felt eternal. Yuzu had told him that his birthday gift would arrive by mail before him, and so it did, courtesy of Chloë, who took care of the shipping so he wouldn’t need to be extra cautious when he traveled. Javi’s palms started sweating when he opened the package and saw a hand-written card from Yuzu. He opened it and read the words out loud, his voice trembling:

_“Javi, you have given me wings, please take my heart in exchange.”_

He pulled out the dark velvet box with the name _Doyle & Seymour_ debossed in gilded cursive on the top and bit his lip when he opened it. It was a pendant, discretely shaped like a heart, not very obvious to an unknowing eye but recognizable to anyone who had set foot in Portugal: the heart of Viana, so ubiquitous in the town of Viana do Castelo and beyond, probably second to the colorful rooster in terms of the symbols of the country. It was longer than it was wide, its bottom gently curved to the right, its top crowned with an elegant swirl that represented flames. Javi brought the box closer to his face and the pendant glimmered as it caught the light at a different angle – its surface was delicately engraved and it looked just like the ice ferns on his windows in Toronto, a staple of the Canadian winter he never thought he’d miss until he had to leave. Oh, the memories it suddenly brought… waking up early, knowing it is freezing cold outside, looking at the window next to his bed - the corners of the pane covered with intricate flower patterns – resetting his alarm at least twice, but getting up eventually. On those mornings, the only thing that could get him out of bed was the thought that he’d see Yuzu at the rink. He smiled. If only he could go back and tell his younger self that one day, they’d be together… a dream he didn’t think was possible… Suddenly Javi noticed there was something else in the package besides the jewelry box. It had come with a glossy booklet. _I can’t believe he included an instruction manual,_ Javi thought to himself and giggled. He pulled it out and started turning the pages carefully, by the edge, so he wouldn’t smudge them with his fingerprints. The cover had a picture of the pendant and the first couple of pages explained the references to its shape. The first one was indeed the heart of Viana, to encapsulate their Portuguese escapade. Another one, of which Javi did not know, was the witch’s heart, a popular amulet in 17th century Scotland that later evolved into the symbol of being bewitched and charmed by a loved one. That was exactly how Javi felt. Bewitched… desperately in love, head in the clouds… But best of all, better than anything else in the world was knowing that Yuzu felt exactly the same. He looked at the pendant again, it was incredible how many emotions were evoked by that subtle shape, how much it meant to the two of them, how many memories it brought back… ¡Cuántos recuerdos! and it was only the beginning.

He flipped to another page of the booklet and couldn’t believe the next thing he saw:

“The etymology of the word _recuerdo – recordar_ goes back to its Latin roots: _re-_, meaning “again,” and _cordis_, meaning “of the heart.” To remind and to remember means to pass through the heart again, volver a pasar por el corazón.”

Javi took the pendant out of the box to bring it to his lips… It felt heavier than it looked and for a good reason: it was a locket. He pushed on the tiny closure knob on the right side and it sprang open, revealing two panels that unfolded like wings. The left one had a row of tiniest melee diamonds along the edge, curving around the clusters of engraved feathers. Nothing said _Yuzu_ more than that… nothing described the feeling of your feet not touching the ground better than a wing. The panel on the right had a majestic ruby in the very center - Javi recognized the gem as soon as he saw it – and around it, eight petals that formed a flower, a blossoming love, an endless joy, a source of eternal happiness. Three of the petals were engraved, each with one of Javi’s initials J., F., L., while the ones in between them were marquise-cut gemstones, each petal of a different color, each one a different stone, each one a different symbol. The word FOREVER was engraved just below the flower, with Yuzu’s signature right under it. Javi’s hands were shaking… he imagined what Yuzu must have felt when Chloë interpreted his pendant… All he had to do is look at the booklet and check what stones those were…

The first gem on the top left was a _t_opaz, its light blue shade transparent as Yuzu’s love, clear as his devotion, certain and unmistakable. The second petal was a green _e_merald, promising to wait forever, to defy the distance, to endure the times when they were apart. The days without Javi would be the days thinking of Javi…

From left to right at the bottom, the first petal was to protect him, to save him from all the pain in the world, the purple _a_methyst was believed to do that… The one in the middle had a light pink hue, the stone of unconditional love, of lightening one’s burdens, of joy and peace - the rare _m_organite from the quarries of Brazil. The last petal changed color depending on the angle. It seemed to combine all the colors in one, shades of light blue and green, yellow, pink and purple. Glowing like the inside of a pearl oyster shell, it was the seductive stone of desire, a stunning _o_pal.

Javi didn’t know how long he stood there, emotional, looking at the pendant, caressing it with the tips of his fingers, feeling honored that Yuzu had allowed him into his heart. He finally took his phone and texted:

“Y yo a ti*… FOREVER, Yuzu, until the end of time…”

  
🌸  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *And I [love] you
> 
> 💗 Thank you for your company throughout this story, I hope you had fun deciphering the pendant with Javi :) Thoughts? Feelings? Favorite scenes? Share them in the comments below!💕


End file.
